fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitamut
Vitamut is a dragon born long after the extinction of the Dragon race. History Vitamut is a male dragon considered 'the dragon of life'. Born long after the extinction, he got his name due to a worship cult near the margins of the Llangel River, in Chaldae. He was raised in secret by the cult, and Vitamut took a liking to humans, due to being treated like an equal being and not an outcast or a total god. Eventually, as all dragons do, he was able to attempt a human disguise, however the disguise is a fairly attractive female, which surprised everyone, including himself. Taking the name Annabelle, he began to study with the cult ways to survive as a human, if necessary. As a dragon, he could outlive everyone in the cult easily, and has done so, eventually, falling out to the South Chaldae, where he disguised himself as Annabelle and studied ways to help humanity to live a bit more, and perfected several formulas and healing spells, publishing several books during his life. He was not involved in the Battle of Chitin, however he aided the survivors as a healing priest, posing as the same female human. Personality Vitamut is a calm and passionate individual. He loves humanity, and while he sees them as destructive and stupid, he has a giant fond of them, for raising him and turning to the person he is today. His female disguise doesn't change much from his original form, but he acts a lot more playful, trying to pass as a naive female human. Abilities and Magic Being a dragon grants Vitamut magical abilities, in both original dragon and the human form. As a Dragon Vitamut doesn't possess many attack spells as a dragon, only in his human disguise. * Human Disguise: Vitamut can disguise himself to look like a humanoid version of himself, as an innate ability. This human look is a female that would have wings, horns and a tail or not, her name is Annabelle. As a Human Annabelle, however, has a few more spells and abilities. * Magical clothing displacement: Annabelle can make or remove any sort of clothes on herself and anyone she touches. * Scaled Memories: Annabelle possesses a giant sword made of pure scales she calls “Scaled Memories”, that can easily come in and out of her back, so she can attack any enemies. Healing spells Vitamut is very versed in healing spells, taking her life to study them, and write most, if not all the known books about healing as Annabelle. * Due Touch: With this healing spell, he can heal anyone with a small touch. * Focused Healing: With this healing spell, he heals himself and closes all possible wounds. * Multi Healing: He can create a small dome of healing energy, healing everyone inside, but not himself. The dome can be entered by anyone and be stay up as long as necessary, or if he is not getting attacked. * Ailment Be-gone: Heals all possible ailments, like drunkenness, addiction to drugs, poison and many others. * Healing Wave: He flaps his wings and heals slightly some that are affected by wind wave. Only works as a dragon. Trivia * Annabelle had an original character as the human portrait that looked more like a demon than a dragon hybrid. After the creation of the wikia, the look was changed to the one of the female protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates. Images Annabelle_Vitamut2.png|Annabelle as a human Annabelle_altoutfit.jpg|Annabelle in a alternative outfit and her sword 'Scaled Memories' Annabelle_half_human.jpg|Annabelle as a half human, half dragon. Annabelle_halfhuman2.jpg|Annabelle as a half human, half dragon - alternate pic. Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Purple Heart